Everything Comes With A Price (Hunger Games Story)
by iLoveKnifesClatoAndEverlark
Summary: Peeta died of his leg wound. There was no rebellion. Camilla Sardonia is an orphan. She had a rough childhood. Camilla is now the best knife-thrower in District 2. She volunteers for the 80th Hunger Games. Now she's in an Arena and has to kill 23 kids. There is a certain boy. Can she love him? She has to make the right choices. But be aware...Everything Comes With A Price.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

I wake up to the sound of my own screaming.

Nightmares, again.

They're about my father, about him coming back again after killing my mother. Coming back for me. But this time I wouldn't be able to kill him.

My mother taught me everything.

How to throw my beautiful knifes.

And how to survive.

She is the only reason why I'm alive.

She was strong, but defenseless against my brute father.

Moving on from sad events, it is 5:00 a.m.

I think about going to sleep but I know I'll just toss and turn until 8:30, so I decide to go to the Training Center.

The Center has been my one true home since my mother died.

Mother trained me. She had to stop when my father found out. He said he didn't want a warrior is his house. That's when he started beating her. I was 5 at the time.

There was a little gym for the little kids that were too young to go to the Center.

I went there without my father's knowledge

My mom made sure my dad was out and, then I would sneak out.

But, one day he caught me.

And that's when he started beating me.

I was 6 at the time.

A few weeks later I turned 7 years old, and I had to go to 1st grade.

At this age we were forced by law to go to the Training Center. So I _had _to go.

My dad still didn't want a "warrior in his house", so every day when I got from the Center, I was beaten up.

Until, one day, when I was 16, my father was so drunk, he took a knife and killed my mother as I secretly watched, from the stair case.

I watched as he came to get me, to kill me, and, so I kicked him in the gut and took the knife, killing him.

The neighbors eared me scream, so they called the Peacekeepers, and when they walked in, I was telling my mom to wake up with the knife still stuck in my father's heart.

I explained them, how my dad beat me and my mother, why our neighbors called the Peacekeepers so many times and my mom said it was "all OK", that it was "just a little argue", why we always had bruises.

That my father killed my mother.

That all I did was on self-defense.

Since I was 16, they let me live alone.

Since that day, people started to fear me.

Talk about me, yes; always good stuff, no.

But, they respect me now.

And that's all I want.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reaping

When I get back from the Centre I take a quick bath and get dressed. ( cgi/set?id=101510285)

I braid my already straight red hair and put a little coat of make-up. I'm not one of those girls who puts make-up all the time, but I'm also not one those girls who hate to put it on. I just don't mind it.

The same happens with heels.

When I get to the Town Square, I ignore the nervous greetings from the stupid weaklings and glared back to the careers.

There is normally a competition, for the ones who want to volunteer.

We train for 3 days in a special gym, doing all kinds of combat. Name it, we have it: knife-throwing, axe-throwing, spear-throwing, sword fight, hand-to-hand combat, etc…

Then we have private sessions with some of District 2's victors (now mentors). They give us points, from 1 to 12, just like in the Games.

I got an 11, everyone else got 9 and 10, except one boy.

18 years old, very strong, his weapons are swords and spears. His name's Zane Davis. He got an 11 too, which puts him in my hit list. Especially, now that we're District 2's tributes. We won the competition so we _have _to volunteer.

And now all the girls that wanted to volunteer are furious at me (especially the 18 year olds), because they lost to a 17 year old.

But I don't really don't care.

They wouldn't even make it to the final.

But I'm a survivor.

I've killed people, they only killed dummies.

Moving on, we all settle in the Square when Aqua (our escort) stumbles to the stage in her 6 inch heels.

Her clothes are hideous! ( cgi/set?id=103416070)

Doesn't she understand that she looks ridiculous?

She sits in a chair and the Mayor does a speech. Just random crap thanking the Capitol. But anyway, I stay calm.

Then it's Aqua's turn. She plays a video everyone has seen. They pass it every year! Only the 12 year olds seem intrigued.

"I just love that!" Aqua shrieks. "Now, I know you're all very excited for the Reaping… so let's get started!" When she says this every one claps.

"Ladies first!" She announces.

She rummages through the bowl and yells:

"Cynthia Powers!"

A frightened girl who's about 14 years old drags herself to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" Aqua asks.

Not ever a second later I yell:  
"I volunteer!"

"Well it looks like we have a volunteer! What's your name dear?" She asks when I get to the stage.

"Camilla Sardonia." I say proudly.

"Very well. Now for the boys."

"Jon Hunt!" She shrieks.

A 12 year old goes to the stage with a shocked face.

"Are there any volunteers?" Aqua asks, once again.

"I volunteer!" A boy yells.

I don't even need to see who it is.

"So good two volunteers! What's your name?" Aqua asks.

"Zane Davis." He says with a smug smirk on his face.

"Very well here are District 2's tributes! Camilla Sardonia and Zane Davis!"


End file.
